The pain of a heartbreak
by Brentinator
Summary: "I know it's easy for you to find people to love, but I may never get a girlfriend again." Spoilers for the series finale of Lab Rats Elite Force! Spoilers inside, rated T. More characters then listed. Somewhat inspired by the song, "For the first time" by The Script. More genres then listed. Putting Reese under OC, even though I do not own her, Disney does.


"Has anyone seen Chase since...what happened?" 17 year old Bree Davenport asked with a concerned tone in her voice as she sat down beside Skylar Storm, Kazimieras and Oliver, holding her plate with a simple sandwich on her plate.

A lot had happened in the past weeks, what with Chase's girlfriend turning out to be Rodissius's daughter who permanently blinded their father and while there had been a few more attacks, it seemed as if they had disappeared for awhile.

"The last time I saw him, it was on the mission." Skylar told her as Bree nodded.

The mission Skylar had been referring to was the one where Oliver had almost killed Reese before Chase had grabbed his arm and let her get away with Captain Atomic.

"He wouldn't let me get rid of her. It would've solved this whole thing."

"Oliver, you wouldn't let me get rid of Skylar when she was evil cause you wanted to redeem her. Chase probably wants to do the same with Reese. He's in love." Kaz pointed out as Bree stood up, quickly making another sandwich and grabbing a glass of water.

"Where is he? I'm gonna take this to him."

"He's in the guest room." Skylar told her as she nodded, walking up the stairs to the room that Tasha had stayed in before this had happened and she gently knocked on the door.

"Chase? Can I come in, please?"

When she received no answer, she walked in to see tissues littered all over the room and small, steady sobs from the blanket blob in the middle of the bed. She set the sandwich and glass on the table before sitting beside Chase and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Chase? You need to eat something."

"I-I'm n-not hun-hungry." He replied shakingly, leaving Bree to sign at how upset he sounded.

"Ok, but I'm gonna leave your sandwich and water up here, ok?"

She saw the blanket move in the form of a nod as she kissed his forehead before leaving. Had she had known, Chase sat up and dumped the food in the trash while walking to the bathroom and dumping out the water, then was about to leave when he saw Douglas's pocket knife laying on one of the shelves and picking it up, holding it to his skin. What Rodissius had said to him had stuck in his brain.

"I thought I would have to try a little harder, to trick the smartest man in the world."

As he remembered, he ran the knife over his skin hard while the blood trickled down his wrist and into the sink while it leaked on the pocket knife.

"No. No way. She would never betray me."

"I think she would. Considering she's my daughter."

By now, Chase had made two slits in his left arm while his tears mixed with the blood, making the cuts sting like several wasps stings, but he made a third slit, remembering everything Bree, Kaz and Adam had said to him about never getting a girlfriend, more tears leaking down his cheeks as he moved to the other arm.

"Chase was talking to a girl, and she didn't run away!"

Slit. Practically ripped his wrist open.

"And with all your experience with girls, you'll know just what to talk about."

Slit. Tears falling down his face into the slit he just made.

"Actually, eight times. Christina rejected you twice."

Slit. Blood falling in the sink with his tears as his arms stung before he grabbed the Ace bandages and wrapped his arms before rinsing the sink and the knife.

Drying off the knife, he placed it on the shelf it had been previously before leaving the bathroom and pulling down his sleeves before laying back down.

Bree was concerned about Chase. He hadn't eaten in days, who knows if he had been drinking either. He had been losing a large amount of weight and was pale all the time. She was currently talking to Mr. Davenport as she explained everything.

"Mr. Davenport, I think he's starving himself over what happened with Douglas and Reese. I really need you to talk to him to confirm or deny my fears. Please."

"Bree, I understand your concerns, but I think you should talk to him first. After all, you've been there. Not to mention, I'm trying to find a cure for my brother."

She understood why he didn't want to talk to Chase, especially since Bree had almost became anorexic after she had broken up with Ethan, thinking it was cause of her weight. She didn't ever want anyone to do that to themselves, especially not her brother. She immediately walked up the stairs to where he was before shaking his shoulder.

"Chase, I need to talk to you."

"Lea-leave m-me alo-alone."

"Chase, this is serious." She whispered as he sat up, looking like he had lost twenty pounds,leading her to get tears in her eyes. "Are you starving yourself?"

He looked down for a minute and refused to answer her as she grabbed his arm in a fit of rage, making him cry out.

"Chase, you didn't..." She whimpered as she rolled up his sleeves to see his arm covered in Ace bandages.

"I-I'm sor-sorry, Br-Bree." He cried, burying his head in his hands before she grabbed his hand and sped him to Mission Command to Mr. Davenport.

"What is going on?" He demanded as Bree sat Chase down at a bar stool before explaining to Mr. Davenport.

"He hasn't eaten anything, he's dehydrated and h-he cut."

Mr. Davenport's eyes widened before she explained to her to take him to the infirmary, which she did immediately as Mr. Davenport followed, cleaning his cuts and reapplying bandages while putting a IV in his hand and a feeding tube in his nose before leaving.

"Chase, you could've killed yourself. If I hadn't found out, you would've died."

"I'm sorry, Bree. I just feel awful. I trusted Reese, I caused Douglas to become blind, I put every superhero in danger and I stopped Oliver from destroying her."

"Chase, it's not your fault. You were in love. That's why you trusted her. A part of you still is. That's why you stopped Oliver. As for the rest of that, it was Reese. Not you. You need to quit beating yourself up."

"I'm not like you, Bree. I can't just get a girl like that, then dump them before getting another two weeks later. I may never get another girlfriend again. Sabrina was scared by Spike and I just loved her cause she loved me. Christina and the others were androids. But Reese, I connected with her. I felt like I could tell her anything, and she would've been ok with it. I didn't feel that way with any of the other girls. And now I'll never get that feeling again."

"Chase, I know how you feel. When I broke up with Ethan, I felt like I could never love again. I thought it was cause I was slightly bigger then the other girls in school, so I almost became anorexic over him. If Leo hadn't found me and saved me by telling Tasha and Mr. Davenport, I wouldn't have made it." She whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. "But they helped me heal. And Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, Douglas, AJ, Mr. Davenport, myself. We can help you heal too. Someone once said, "Everyone has someone they are meant to love on earth, even if it's a friend. And you have five wonderful friends right here. Reese doesn't like you, that's her lose. But we love you, Chase. And we won't ever let you go."

She then hugged him as she felt tears on her shoulder, making her smile as she rubbed his back.

"Tears are the first part of getting better. Don't hold anything it, Chase. Let it out."

His body shook with convulsive sobs as he practically was screaming them out into her shoulder while gripping onto her tightly.

"I'm never letting go, Chase. No matter what."

The end.

 **This is it, guys. The end...for real. As all of you may know, Lab Rats Elite Force ended tonight. However, I will still be here and active, even though I'm starting school again on Monday.**

 **I love you all, and if anyone wants a internet hug from the sick fangirl, let me know. Or I may tackle hug you for myself.**

 **Chris, Brian, Kelli, Jake, Bradley, Paris, William, Jeremy, Hal, Maille, Booboo, Ryan, Angel, and any other cast members, this would not have been possible without you. I thank you all for giving us one more season. (With that cliffhanger, it's like you know us writers are gonna thrive on that)**

 **I know some of you have been fans WAYYYY longer then I have of Lab Rats and Mighty Med, but I have been part of these full 6 months, and I'm so sad it has to end, but that's the way it goes.**

 **This show was so amazing. Bradley Steven Perry and William Brent Unger has their directory debuts, and you guys have helped me grow. This is a show I will make my kids and grandkids to watch along with ANT Farm, Good Luck Charlie and Austin And Ally.**

 **This show has helped me grow in so many ways. Lab Rats was the only relief I had when I sprained my ankle on my birthday over a year ago, and every time I've been hurt, sick or upset since, it's been my safe place. That's how important this is to me. I love every one of you. Like Chris said. "It may be over, but we are still one big family." And I believe that to be true.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
